halofandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle
Vehicles are a very important part in the Halo Universe. There are many different types of vehicles with various different abilities. Vehicles can have very good advantages over other players, AIs and other vehicles. They can bombard enemy forces or placements, they can destroy enemy forces and overwhelm enemies. Even though vehicles can be powerful, they have some disadvantages. Some can't go in certain areas that troops can. Some can be clearly seen and destroyed by enemy artillery. In the Halo universe there are 5 different types of vehicles. Each has a different strength, weakness and purposes. Light Vehicles Light vehicles are usually used to travel for certain distances along with fighting infantry units. They are agile and usually carry small weapons. They usually carry only one passenger or up to four passengers. Some have light weaponry and armor which means they can be destroyed easily. List of Covenant vehicles *Ghost - Recon/Rapid Assault Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1, 2 and 3 *Brute Prowler - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *Brute Chopper - Rapid Assault Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *Spectre - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 2 List of UNSC vehicles *M274 Mongoose ULATV - Ultra Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 *M12 Warthog LRV - Light Recon Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1, 2 and 3 *M12A1 Warthog LAAV - Light Anti Armor Vehicle - Usable in Halo 1 *M12G1 Warthog LAAV - Light Anti Armor Vehicle - Usable in Halo 2, and 3 *M831 TT - Light Troop Transport Vehicle - Usable in Halo 3 Medium Vehicles Medium vehicles are a midway point between the recon prowess and agility of the light vehicles and the hard hitting power of heavy vehicles but can't match tanks in fire power. List of Covenant *Shadow - Armored Personnel Carrier= Unusable, Turret Usable List of UNSC *Cougar - Armored Fighting Vehicle= Unusable *Wolverine - Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Artillery= Unusable Heavy Vehicles Heavy vehicles are designed to smash foes to pieces and crush the enemy beneath their treads. The feature powerful cannons and heavy armor for destroying enemy vehicles and protecting themselves from retribution. They are though slow and are too big to enter certain places. List of Covenant *Wraith - Self Propelled Artillery= Usable in Halo 2,3 *AA Wraith - Anti-Air version of the Wraith= Usable through a glitch in halo 3 List of UNSC *M808 Scorpion MBT - Main Battle Tank=Usable in Halo 1,2,3 *Rhino - Possibly Heavy Tank or Self Propelled Artillery= Unusable Giant Vehicles The heaviest of vehicles that are designed for function as big as their sizes. They however are rarely suited to proper combat. List of Covenant *Scarab - Mining vehicle/Assault Vehicle= Unusable List of UNSC *Elephant - Mobile command post/Search and Recovery/Personnel Transport= Usable in Halo 3 only on the multiplayer level Sandtrap. Aerial Vehicles The air vehicles are designed for enemy bombardment and attacking enemy air vehicles. List of Covenant Vehicles *Banshee - Covenant ground assault aircraft=Usable in Halo 1,2,3 *Heretic Banshee - The Heretic version of the Banshee=Usable Halo 2 *Spirit - Covenant troop transport/gunship *Phantom - Covenant troop transport/gunship *Covenant Air Artillery - Covenant flying artillery platform *Seraph - Covenant starfighter List of UNSC Vehicles *Hornet - UNSC ground assault aircraft/troop transport=Usable only in Halo 3 *Pelican - UNSC troop transport aircraft=Usable in Halo Wars, but unusable in the Halo Trilogy *Longsword - UNSC starfighter ship=Usable in Halo Wars *Shortsword - UNSC atmospheric bomber=Usable in Halo Wars *Skyhawk - UNSC jumpjet=Usable in Halo Wars *Sparrowhawk - UNSC VTOL ground attack craft=Usable in Halo Wars *Albatross - UNSC heavy transport/mobile command post=Said to be usable in Halo Wars *Kestrel - UNSC anti-ground attack craft=Unusable. got cut from Halo 2 and replaced by the Hornet in Halo 3. =Multiplayer= In multiplayer, certain vehicles can be played in certain multiplayer levels. Vehicles can be perfect in challenges like slayer and juggernaut. In Capture the Flag, if you take a flag, you can't enter a vehicle unless you ride in one, which is why you should ride in a fast vehicle like the mongoose. Some vehicles can be added to a certain map if a player doesn't prefer the default vehicles List of Maps with Vehicles in Halo: Combat Evolved *Blood Gulch = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion/Banshee(PC/Mac only) *Danger Canyon = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion *Death Island = M808B Scorpion MBT/M12 Warthog LRV/M12A1 Warthog LAAV/Ghost/Banshee/Shade *Gephyrophobia = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion/Shade/Banshee(PC/Mac only) *Ice Fields = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion *Infinity = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion/Shade/Banshee(PC/Mac only) *Sidewinder = Warthog/Scorpion/Ghost *Timberland = Ghost/Warthog/Scorpion List of Maps With Vehicles in Halo 2 *Ascension = Banshee *Backwash = Ghost *Burial Mounds = Ghost/Warthog *Coagulation = Ghost/Warthog/Banshee/Scorpion *Desolation =none (but can be added) *District = Ghost/Warthog *Foundation =none (but can be added) *Headlong = Ghost/Banshee/Warthog/Gauss Warthog *Relic = Ghost/Warthog *Terminal = Ghost/Warthog/Wraith *Turf = Warthog *Uplift = Warthog/Wraith *Waterworks = Ghost/Warthog/Banshee/Wraith *Zanzibar = Ghost/Warthog/Gauss Warthog List Of Maps with Vehicles in Halo 3 *Construct = None(mongoose/banshee/hornet can be added through forge mode) *Epitaph = None(Mongoose/Ghost/Hornet can be added through forge mode) *Guardian = None(mongoose can be added through forge mode) *High Ground = Mongoose/Ghost(Warthog,Chopper,and Scorpion can be added via forge) *Isolation = Mongoose/Ghost *Last Resort = Warthog/Mongoose/Ghost(scorpion can be added via forge) *Narrows = None(Mongoose/Ghost can be added through forge) *Sandtrap = Warthog, Chopper, Mongoose, Banshee, Elephant(Scorpion,ghost,prowler and hornet can be added via forge) *Snowbound = Ghost(mongoose can be added via forge) *The Pit = None(mongoose, ghost, Troop Transport Warthog(via glitch) can be added through forge) *Valhalla = Mongoose, Wraith, Banshee, Warthog (Scorpion and Hornet can be added via forge.) *Foundry = None(all vehicles except hornet, banshee and scorpion can be added through Forge) *Blackout = None (mongoose/ghost can be added through forge mode) *Ghost Town = mongoose (ghost can be added through forge mode) *Avalanche = All vehicles Category:Vehicles